


warm florida autumns (on my knees for you)

by sereneguillotines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneguillotines/pseuds/sereneguillotines
Summary: “Hey George?”The two are cuddling in Dream’s bed, their legs tangled together and their fingers intertwined. George tucks his head in Dream’s chest while Dream’s arm wraps around George’s torso, keeping the boys pressed tight against one another. The covers are pushed aside, hanging off the mattress and slightly brushing the floor–their shared body heat is more than enough for a warm Florida autumn.“Yeah?” George blinks sleepily as he shuffles around to look up at Dream’s face.“Can I ask you something, baby?”“Sure, go ahead.”Dream does just that, breezily going ahead and making his request. Despite being made in his usual tone, accompanied by a casual grin, his request, to put it lightly, is most definitely an unusual one.Upon hearing it, George is suddenly wide awake, slightly flustered, and very interested.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 636
Collections: Done Reading





	warm florida autumns (on my knees for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was sort of supposed to be a continuation of out of breath (bad habits) but guess what. it ended up so much more soft and tender than i anticipated hhjhskjdfs
> 
> hope yall enjoy !!

“Hey George?”

The two are cuddling in Dream’s bed, their legs tangled together and their fingers intertwined. George tucks his head in Dream’s chest while Dream’s arm wraps around George’s torso, keeping the boys pressed tight against one another. The covers are pushed aside, hanging off the mattress and slightly brushing the floor–their shared body heat is more than enough for a warm Florida autumn.

“Yeah?” George blinks sleepily as he shuffles around to look up at Dream’s face.

“Can I ask you something, baby?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Dream does just that, breezily going ahead and making his request. Despite being made in his usual tone, accompanied by a casual grin, his request, to put it lightly, is most definitely an  _ unusual _ one.

Upon hearing it, George is suddenly wide awake, slightly flustered, and  _ very interested. _

__

-

__

__

George shifts around, trying to get comfortable on the cushion he’s currently kneeling on. Dream had grabbed it from the living room and set it out for him as soon as George tapped him on the shoulder and told him, _I’m ready._ While the cushion is a bit awkward, it is far better than kneeling on the unforgiving hardwood floor (though the thought of bruises does cause his skin to tingle in a certain way).

__

__

Most of George’s body is hidden under Dream’s desk and he continues his quest to find the most comfortable position, being especially mindful of not hitting his head on the table. He watches Dream busy around the room setting up for his stream and his palms sweat in anticipation. He's clad only in an oversized shirt he stole from Dream, a pair of briefs, and a pair of socks. Feeling exposed already, he wipes the excess moisture off on his bare legs, eyes tracing the repetitive light blue dots on his briefs. 

__

__

When Dream finally sits down in his chair, George tilts his head up and expectantly looks at the other man.

__

__

Dream reaches a hand out and threads his fingers through George’s hair, “Hey, Georgie.”

__

__

George scoots forward, cushion and all, so that he can comfortably learn his head against Dream’s left thigh. He longs to press his cheek against the electric warmth of Dream’s skin, but all he gets for now is the soft cotton of the other man’s joggers. He doesn’t mind too much though.

__

__

“If you need to take a little break, you remember what to do?” Dream continues petting his head.

__

__

George nods, lifting his left hand to tap against Dream’s right thigh, “Tap you twice, here.”

__

__

“How about if we go too far and you want to stop?”

__

__

“Pinch in the same spot.”

__

__

“Good boy. You ready to start?”

__

__

“Yep.” George pops the ‘p’, nudging forward so that the tip of his nose presses against Dream’s bulge. His tongue darts out, probing at Dream through his sweatpants. The slowly growing dark spot has excitement brewing at the bottom of George’s spine, so he flattens his tongue and continues his vigorous lapping.

__

__

George only stops when a hand tangles itself in his hair, roughly pulling him up and off. He whines a bit and pleadingly looks up at Dream through his lashes.

__

__

The other man explains, “Just finished setting up on my desktop, now we can start.” George’s mouth waters as Dream finally pulls his semi-hard cock out of his sweats. It’s curved slightly upward with a more pronounced head. It’s perfect. As much as George wants to lean forward and shove Dream’s cock down his throat until he’s choking and crying, he knows that’s not the point of today’s activity. He has to wait. He’s Dream’s good boy.

__

__

Dream continues on in a firmer voice, “You’re going to get me hard, then I’m going to start the stream. During the stream, you’ll warm my cock like a good little slut. If you try to do anything else, you’re not allowed to come today.”

__

__

George listens to the words and nods, but the sight of Dream’s cock distracts him. While Dream is speaking, George is busy chasing the tip of Dream’s length around. Unwilling to lift his head too far up, he miscalculates a few times, causing the head of Dream’s cock to frustratingly brush by his cheek, just slightly missing his mouth.

__

__

“It’s ok, baby, I’ll help you out.” Dream croons, using a free hand to hold his length still and push it against George’s lips. George opens wide to receive it, letting the tip rest on the front of his tongue. Once Dream lets go, presumably to go back on his laptop, he lightly suckles at Dream’s cockhead, running his tongue over and dipping it into the slit, eliciting a couple soft groans from above him. He savours the salty taste of pre-come–it’s enough to satiate him for now, but really, it just makes him think about swallowing the warm spurts of Dream’s release sometime in the near future.

__

__

A couple moments pass, and satisfaction thrums through George's veins when he sees Dream is finally properly hard. His length is a lovely flushed colour, the head a slightly darker red. The protruding veins that run from base to head visibly throb, already glistening with the wetness from George’s initial teasing.

__

__

Dream hums and pets George's hair, presumably as a reward for getting him hard, “I’m going to start the stream now.”

__

__

George pulls off of Dream’s cock, answering with a shy, “Okay.” 

__

__

He's not usually  _ shy, _ but given that he's cockwarming his boyfriend, who will be on stream in front of tens of thousands of people, he's allowed to be a little more pliant and obedient than usual.

__

__

He takes a couple of deep breaths to ready himself, before opening his mouth and taking Dream down as far as it’s comfortable to. Dream’s  _ big _ , bigger than anything George’s taken before, so as much as he wants to bury his nose at the base of Dream’s cock, he can’t take the entire thing down his throat yet. In the meantime, they’ll both make due with George taking Dream a little more than halfway down.

__

__

As Dream does his introduction and pre-game talk, George lets his mind wander. He wonders what they’ll have for dinner today. Then, he wonders a bit about how Patches is doing by herself. Dream offered to let him have his phone to pass the time, but George likes feeling isolated in the spacy, hazy headspace he tends to get into during and after sex. He’s content enough with Dream’s cock in his mouth.

__

__

Besides, Dream does so much for him–He washes George’s hair when they bathe together, he lets George sit in his lap when they watch movies together, he fills and fucks George’s hole so nicely. The list goes on and on. It’s only fair for George to return the favour. If that means kneeling and warming Dream’s cock like an obedient doll, he’s more than willing to do so.

__

__

Belatedly, he realizes there’s spit pooling at the corners of his mouth. He lets it continue collecting and slowly dribble out past his lips. It’s hard to swallow, especially if he doesn’t want to disturb Dream, but as long as he has the dense weight of Dream’s length on his tongue, he’s happy.

__

__

-

__

__

By the time Dream navigates his character to the Nether, George notices that his jaw is aching. He’d noticed it earlier, but before, it was a comfortable ache, an ache that reminded him of his service. Now, it’s grown into something decidedly uncomfortable. He tries to stretch his jaw and reposition his mouth, but to no avail. He also gets a reprimanding flick on his forehead for his troubles– _ No moving, George. _

__

__

He screws his eyes shut and keeps going, but the uncomfortable ache persists, pulling him out of that delightfully floaty headspace back into jarring reality. George feels a whiny cry build up at the back of this throat. A burning sensation grows at his tear ducts and anxiety prickles at the back of his neck. While his stomach twists at the thought of failing his simple task of warming Dream, he doesn’t think he can continue on.

__

__

_ Tap. Tap. _

__

__

Dream looks down, concern in his eyes _.  _ George motions,  _ 1 minute,  _ and Dream nods. He pulls off Dream’s length and takes a few deep breaths in and out of his mouth. In for four counts, hold for four counts, and exhale for four counts. He then wipes the spit that’s run down to his chin on the sleeve of his shirt. It’s still wet enough to wipe off–he likes it messy, but he hates the crustiness once it’s dried, and given how long Dream’s streams tend to be, it’s best to clean up a bit while he can. 

__

__

He then looks up once again, motioning for a sip of water. Dream says something to his viewers, but all George hears is fuzzy white noise. He can’t make out exactly what Dream said, but when Dream finishes talking and pulls off his headset, he assumes Dream made up something about Patches and told his viewers that he’ll be right back.

__

__

“Baby, are you alright?”

__

__

George feels guilty that he made Dream worry about him, “Wanna keep going, just need some water, feel a little yucky.” His words slur together as he slowly blinks the world back into focus.

__

__

Dream hands him a half-full glass from somewhere on the table, and George gratefully receives it. He takes baby sips, swishing the water around his mouth. Once he’s sufficiently hydrated and his mouth feels less sandy, he hands the glass back.

__

__

“Love you, Dreamie.”

__

__

“Love you too. Feel better now?” 

__

__

“Yeah,” George snuffles, “Thank you.”

__

__

A kiss is pressed to the top of his head, “Gonna continue the stream, okay? I’ll make sure to hurry up just for you.”

__

__

George nods and takes Dream’s cock back into his mouth. It’s more satisfying after his break, all the previous discomfort evaporating from his body. He folds his hands over his thighs and leans forward. The few minutes he’d spent without Dream’s cock in his mouth made him crave the taste even more. The second attempt also allows him to appreciate the individual ridges and bumps he’d missed the first time around. He doesn’t want to distract Dream any further, so he mentally traces them, saving the information for another time.

__

__

He has to be a good boy, even more so now than before.

__

__

-

__

__

He isn’t sure how much time passes before Dream brings him out of his floaty haze with gentle fingers massaging into his scalp. George hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he had to open them to look up at Dream.

__

__

“Stream’s over, you good?”

__

__

George mumbles around Dream’s cock. What he really wants is for Dream to use him and come in down his throat. He brings his hands up to brace himself on Dream’s thighs and he leans forward, swallowing more of Dream’s length down. He holds himself there, finding a curious amount of arousal in the discomfort of something so large down his throat. George pouts upwards in a desperate plea for more.

__

__

“You want me to fuck your pretty mouth?”

__

__

George makes a noise of assent, he’s been waiting so long,  _ he wants that so much. _

__

__

Dream coos in response, “You’re so cute, Georgie. Look at you, you did so good today,” He puts under George’s lower jaw and squeezes. His fingers dig in and the applied pressure makes George whine.

__

__

Before it becomes unbearable, Dream lets go and pats George’s cheek, “Open up.”

__

__

George obeys, allowing his jaw to go slack. Dream’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull slightly upwards as he loosely thrusts into George’s mouth.  _ Finally _

__

__

Dream starts out slow and deliberate, “Couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was streaming. Got my little boy on his knees for me, so obedient and good for me.”

__

__

Then suddenly, Dream forces George’s head down until he hits the back of George’s throat. George gags around the intrusion, eyes tearing up as his throat constricts. Dream admires the show below him, watching George’s hands frantically flail around. He only pulls out when George looks like he’s about to pass out. Once off, George heaves, pearly tears trickling down his cheeks as he tries to catch his breath.

__

__

Dream lets go of George’s soft locks to cup his face, thumbs gently wiping away his tears, “You look so good when you cry.” And it’s true–George’s puffy, red eyes and burning red ears just make Dream want to further destroy the older boy.

__

__

George’s only response are muffled cries, vibrations stimulating Dream’s length as Dream continues fucking in and out, the sound of his balls slapping George’s face and his cock hitting the back of George’s throat echoing around the room. 

__

__

It isn’t much longer until Dream’s breathing becomes more and more erratic. George’s body tenses with eagerness–Dream is finally going to give him his reward. He hears a long groan of  _ 'fuck, I’m coming, fuck–’  _ above him, so he closes his lips around Dream and sucks. Salty strands of come spurt into his mouth, and with every new spurt, George gratefully swallows with the desperation of a starving man. He  _ needs  _ Dream’s come inside him, and by God, he gets it. Each mouthful fills him fuller and fuller, and even as the spurts gradually slow down, George feels satisfied.

__

__

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Dream pulls out of George’s mouth. His cock twitches, leaving drops of come on George’s lips. They cling to the raw skin, slowly dribbling downwards over the jut of his bottom lip. George lifts a finger to collect the runaway droplets, sucking his finger clean. At this point, he’s not even bothered about putting on a show, he just wants to drink up every last bit of Dream’s release

__

__

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, Georgie. Took my cock so well,” Dream’s praise makes electric tingles dance through George’s bloodstream, “Aww, are you hard as well, baby? Do you want to take care of that?”

__

__

In George’s desperate need to have Dream’s cock brutalizing his throat, his own arousal completely slipped his mind. Now, his attention has been drawn to the need between his thighs and he’s painfully aware of how his own cock bulges obscenely in his briefs.

__

__

“Please,” George rocks back and forth, “Can I come, Dream?”

__

__

Dream pats his thigh, “Up.”

__

__

“What?”

__

__

“Sit on my lap.”

__

__

George struggles to his feet. After kneeling for what may be hours, he feels a bit disoriented. His knees buckle once he reaches full height, but Dream manages to catch him and lead him so that he straddles Dream. He’s situated so that his legs hang off the chair where the back of the chair and the arm rests meet. 

__

__

Maybe he’ll get to ride Dream as a treat for being so good?

__

__

Then Dream says, “The only way you can come is by rubbing your pretty cock on me.”

__

__

George almost sobs, but before he can make any audible noises, Dream leans in to kiss him. In any other situation, it would’ve been a sweet and chaste kiss, but here it feels humiliating. George’s hands fist in Dream’s shirt as he averts his gaze, looking anywhere except for Dream’s face.

__

__

“C’mon Georgie, don’t be shy.” A shark smile spreads across Dream’s face as he pats his stomach, “Scoot forward.”

__

__

Humiliation flares at the base of his spine, but George’s need to relieve his arousal wins out any reluctance he might be feeling. Ears burning, he scoots forward, legs loosely wrapping around the back of the chair. He hesitantly rolls his hips against the flat plane of Dream’s stomach. This is the first bit of stimulation his cock has received in  _ hours  _ and a breathy moan slips out. 

__

__

To be honest, he couldn’t have held it back if he tried.

__

__

Mortified, George buries his face in the crook of Dream’s neck, pressing himself closer to the other man as his hips desperately rub against Dream’s body. Little breaths puff out of his mouth, lightly brushing Dream’s Adam’s apple.

__

__

Thankfully, Dream allows him to hide his face. All Dream does is bring his hands to settle around George’s waist. It makes George feel small–Dream could toss him into the air and it’d be  _ nothing _ . He rocks his body back and forth, but Dream is like an anchor. He doesn’t budge one bit, regardless of how much George squirms on his lap. The size disparity makes him more embarrassed, but he’s too close to the edge to stop now.

__

__

“I-I’m coming, Dream, fuck–” He’s so, so close, and his hips pick up in speed as he uncontrollably ruts against Dream.

__

__

“Look at you, pretty baby rutting like a dirty dog against me, and for what? To come?” Dream’s usually content watching George get off, but he loves to get the last word in.

__

__

The words are George’s breaking point, and he wails, loud and clear as he finally comes. As he throws his head back, he’s seeing stars while his entire body shakes with the force of his orgasm. His come soaks through his briefs, dampening Dream’s shirt as well, but he pays no mind, lightly shuffling his hips back and forth as he comes down from his high.

__

__

Dream’s hand pets at the trembling boy on his lap, “Good boy. You’re so good for me, you know that?”

__

__

George mumbles something incoherent and lets his head fall back on Dream’s shoulder. He unclenches his fists from Dream’s shirt and loops them around Dream’s body in a tight hug instead.

__

__

Through his post-climax haze, George thinks he hears Dream laugh a little. Nothing mocking, just overly fond, fondness especially apparent when he says, “Let’s get cleaned up, alright?”

__

__

Slightly more coherent now, George manages to slur, “Carry me.” He tightens his hold on Dream, fingers threading together to secure himself.

__

__

“Of course, baby.”

__

__

George huffs a small thank you, eyelids drooping as he feels Dream picking him up. He forgets how strong Dream is sometimes.

__

__

-

__

__

George wakes sometime later, head tucked in Dream’s chest while Dream’s arm is wrapped around George’s torso. The two are pressed together and if George listens carefully, he can hear his sleeping boyfriend’s heartbeat. 

__

__

Intertwined together in a warm, Florida autumn, George quietly wonders,  _ how did I get this lucky? _

____

**Author's Note:**

> so i made a twitter @/mxguillotines uwu
> 
> i'll be just hanging there for the most part, but !! i am looking for beta readers for future works, so please head over to twit if you're interested. it's priv so only people who want to see my tweets will see them - don't let that deter you from sending a follow request !!
> 
> as always, fic requests are at https://forms.gle/PNF52YBLexnYoXea6, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and thanks for reading lovelies <3


End file.
